My Angel
by Ang Zirconium
Summary: What if Glinda distracted Elphaba while they were in the attic, what would have happened if Elphaba couldn't focus on the words in the Grimmerie? - M to be safe -
1. Everyone Deserves a Chance to Fly!

_**A/N the longest I'll ever have –**__ Okay so this is my very first Wicked fanfic that I am planning on posting. _

_I cannot promise steady posting (I've never been good at that, sorry)_

_Feel free to PM me with any questions you don't want to put in the replies and I'll do my best to get back to you with answers ^-^ _

_I do not have a Beta so any mistakes are mine and if I am alerted to them I will do my best to go back and edit the chapter when I post the next one._

_Changed to M to be safe... _

_EDIT: This is the edited chapter. _

**Prologue / Chapter 1**

_- Everyone Deserves a Chance to Fly!_

The sounds of the Gale Force guards growing closer echoed around the attic as Glinda prayed to The Unnamed God that the make shift blockade on the door would hold long enough for them to escape. Glinda looked from the door to Elphaba with wide eyes as she heard her start to chant the levitation spell from the throne room.

"What? Stop!" She cried as she moved to stand over her friend. "This is what started all this in the first place! That hideous levitation spell!"

Elphaba tried to focus on what she was doing but her mind kept slipping to Glinda and how she had to get her out of this mess too, and with Glinda yelling frantically behind her about something she could feel her focus slipping even further. Elphaba panicked when she felt the spell branch off in two separate directions. One going over to the broom she had tried to focus on but the other part moving behind her?

"Sto-" Glinda's cry was cut off by a sudden screech of pain as the blonde collapsed onto the wood floor.

Elphaba looked behind her horrified as the blonde's back started to sport two large bumps. The green woman moved to try to hold to Glinda but the blonde shoved her away screaming again as she desperately reached for her shoulder blades as they seemed to be trying to burst through her skin. The green witch's stomach knotted as she realized the mistake she had made.

Time seemed to slow down for Elphaba as the bones and muscles under Glinda's skin moved and pushed further against her pale skin trying to break free of the confines and grow larger. Bright red welts followed her nails marking many angry trails as she clawed at her back trying to make the pain stop.

With one last almost animalistic screech of pain a pair of featherless wings broke through the skin on Glinda's back and continued to grow to their full size. The blonde looked up to Elphaba from where she lay curled on the floor, tears shining bright in her green eyes as blood ran to the floor from where the newly acquired wings had broken skin.

Elphaba tried to reach out to her friend but her body refused to move, too caught up in the shock of what was happening.

Glinda moaned in agony, her body throbbing in pain as bones and muscles changed and moved to accommodate the wings and the possibility of flight. She had never felt anything like this pain it was as if her entire body was moving in separate directions all at once, slowly pulling her apart.

Elphaba stared on feeling helpless while the smaller woman let out whimpers and screams of pain and the still growing blood covered wings stayed close to her back as she curled up on the floor in agony. After a few moments the wings stopped growing lager and started to grow feathers, that's when Glinda's screams of agony were reduced to sobbed whimpers and shakes as her body still adjusted to the traumatizing pain of turning into part bird.

"G-Glinda?" Elphaba asked quietly but before another word could be said the blonde woman's eyes fell closed with one final groan of discomfort as she fell completely limp on the floor. "No, no!" Elphaba cried as she gathered her friend into her arms, supporting her body as she stood, making sure to be careful of her back.

The green woman looked to the door of the attic as the wood started to break and splinter. The Gale Force's shouting was louder now as they started working on breaking the door to the girls' hiding place down.

Fleeing quickly came back to the forefront of her mind as Elphaba held her hand out for the broom. The broom flew into Elphaba's hand a second later as she willed it to them and before the green witch could stop to think about what she was doing or where she was going, she and Glinda were gliding through the air towards the West on the broom.

Leaving the guards to an empty attic. The only proof the two girls had ever been there, a small pool of blood on the floor where Glinda had been lying just moments before.

_**A/N –**__ Thank you for reading and please Review or Pm me if you're interested in seeing this story finished._

_Thank you again! _


	2. But Does Everyone Want to Fly?

**Chapter 2**

_But Does Everyone Want to Fly?_

When Glinda woke up she was immediately aware that her back and neck were sorer than she could ever remember them being in her lifetime and that she was lying on her stomach.

She almost never slept on her stomach.

The next thing she realized was that she was not in room twenty-two at Shiz nor was she in her room at her parents' house. Sitting up as quickly as she could the blonde looked around to find a room she had never seen before.

What she assumed to be a small guest room looked like it had looked nice once but then hadn't been kept up for a decade. The paint on the head and foot board of the bed was peeling off and the large wardrobe against the wall at the end of the bed didn't look like it was in much better condition. She looked around seeing a writing desk and cushioned chair, a matching vanity with its own chair, and another door that she assumed led to a washroom. She also noted that while not much was in the room what was used to be of a very fine quality. But now the paint had worn off over time and everything was covered in a good layer of dust.

She slowly stretched her back feeling something was off as she moved her aching muscles. Glinda slid off the bed and went over to the vanity to see if there was anything to tell her where she was.

As Glinda sat down on the stool and started to open the top draw of the vanity she noticed a flash of white and brown in the mirror. Looking up her eyes widened at the sight of two white and brown bird-like wings stretching up from behind her. Glinda screamed at the sight and shoved away from the desk keeping her eyes on the reflection until she couldn't see herself in the mirror any longer.

Suddenly the sound of heavy footfalls running down the hall could be heard and the door opened. Glinda screamed again as she backed towards the wall, the wings now moving on their own it seemed, fluttered around violently as if trying to take flight. The action sending a few lose feathers to fall to the ground while Glinda calmed as she saw who it was that came into the room.

"I-I apologize maybe I should come back later." Elphaba muttered as she went to close the door but Glinda rushed at her before she could move an inch. The blonde threw her arms around her in a massive embrace as she started to sob.

"Elphie! Where are we? Why do I have these wings?! What has Morrible done to us?" Elphaba was slightly shocked at the line of questioning. She gently picked up the smaller woman and moved to sit on the bed. Glinda curled into her friend as she feared the worst.

"What do you remember?" The green woman asked as Glinda wiped the tear tracks from her cheeks.

"The Wizard was going to use your powers to make spies and then you got angry and we were running and the guards were right behind us. Oh Elphie! Did they catch us?! Do they have us locked away somewhere?!" Glinda fell back into Elphaba as her tired muscles started to complain about being used for so long.

"No my sweet they did not catch us, we made it out." Elphaba didn't know how to say the next part so she decided that just saying it would have to work. "I tried to spell the broom so it would levitate but I messed up and I got distracted, the spell split off and got the broom and you. I'm the reason you have the wings Glinda. I'm so sorry!" The blonde slowly pulled away from Elphaba looking to her face for any sign that she was lying.

"Oh Elphie," she whispered as tears started to fill Elphaba's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Glinda! I didn't mean for this to happen to you!" It was Elphaba's turn to lean into Glinda as the shorter woman pulled her close.

"I- it's, I-" Glinda didn't know what to say to the green witch.

"It's all my fault. If only I had calmed down like you told me too then this would have never happened to you." Elphaba spoke softly then she took a deep breath before pulling away from Glinda. "I need to go back to the study now. Fiyero is downstairs in the kitchen, we are at his remote castle, and he says no one ever comes here."

"How long have we been here?" Glinda looked up from the bed as Elphaba moved to the door.

"Two days, Fiyero said he has food ready for you if you're hungry." With that Elphaba ducked out of the room and left Glinda to her own.

After Elphaba left Glinda turned to look at her new wings they seemed to be white and large and covered in…was that blood?! Glinda shuddered at the thought and wondered what other changes were made to her body to accommodate the wings and flying. She would have to see if Elphaba knew when she found her again.

Glinda made her way over to the wardrobe to see if there were any clothes inside that she could borrow. She looked over the selections of simple gowns looking for one that would fit her. After deciding on a dark blue jeans and light cream colored blouse she moved into the next room to find her suspicions were correct about there being a bathroom behind the door.

Glinda looked to herself in the mirror after her bath. It had in fact been blood covering the wings and after washing off she was greeted with white wings. Looking at the wings in the light of the bathroom she saw light blues and browns tinted the edges of the feathers. She gently ran her hands along the wings. The feeling of having the wings touched was odd and new to the blonde but not a horrible feeling.

A sudden unladylike growl from her stomach reminded her that she had hardly eaten at the Emerald City and that she had been asleep for two days. Glinda then decided that she would go find Fiyero and ask about that food Elphaba had mentioned. As Glinda went to slip the blouse on the fabric caught on the wings.

"Oh blast!" she groaned as she tried to readjust the shirt. Glinda groaned in frustration as she tried to get the shirt on with no success. "Oh, fine you foul thing!" she huffed as she slipped the shirt on backwards tying the ends together under where her wings attached to her back. "Well, until I find some good scissors this will have to do." Glinda sighed as she looked over herself in the mirror one last time before leaving.

_~~OZ~~_

Fiyero looked up as Glinda walked into the dining room.

"You know for a place this large I'm surprised I didn't get lost." The blonde commented as she came into the kitchen area.

"Yeah large but simple is what my great grandfather said about this one." Fiyero looked up from where he was making a dinner of sorts. "Woah- they're, they're amazing Glinda!" he gaped at the wings resting against the blonde's back. "Can I touch em?"

Glinda blushed slightly at the attention and smiled at the question.

"Sure," Glinda turned and Fiyero gently brushed his fingers over the feathers.

"Well I hope I'm not interrupting here," a voice came from the doorway. "Maybe I should come back in a minute." Fiyero laughed as he went back to cooking. Elphaba then noticed Glinda's shirt. The green woman sent the blonde a questioning look as she moved across the room to the wooden table.

"The wings wouldn't let me wear it the normal way, I had to improvise." Glinda explained the odd fashion choice.

"Soup is done!" Fiyero said from in front of the stovetop.

"Oh, looks like we will have to find a way to cut some of your shirts so you can wear them around your wings." Elphaba sat down at the table as Fiyero handed her a bowl of the soup.

"No meat," he said as he headed back to grab the other two bowls for Glinda and himself. Glinda sat at the table next to Elphaba as Fiyero placed the bowls of soup on the table at their places. Glinda smiled her thanks as Elphaba looked semi lost in thought.

"We might be able to try to cut slits into the backs of shirts for you, but then the fabric would be stretched around the wings to get it on and I'm not sure how you would manage to get it off," Elphaba started thinking out loud as Glinda and Fiyero started to eat their soup.

"How about ties? Couldn't we cut the back of the shirts out into strips and she could tie it in the back?" Fiyero put in not thinking he would be heard by the green woman. Elphaba looked to him for a moment and he realized she had heard.

"That could work." Elphaba said softly before running upstairs.

Glinda sighed and continued eating; the thought of tearing apart clothes just so she could wear them didn't sit well with her at the moment.

After a moment of silence Elphaba came back downstairs with a shirt and some scissors.

"See we could cut it out here," She started to cut out the upper back of the shirt leaving the collar and about midback of the shirt intact. "Then we cut it here," she cut out the lower part of the back leaving a good two inches above the hem left and an inch were the middle of the shirt had been. "Then we just cut these." She finished by cutting the parts she had left intact once up vertically in the middle. What was left of the shirt looked more like an old washrag then the shirt it had once been. "Glinda take off your shirt and try this one on." Glinda looked to Elphaba doubtful that the new shirt would work.

"Alright Elphie I'll try it on." Glinda stood and grabbed the _'shirt'_ then headed to the nearest bathroom to change.

She came back with the purple sleeveless shirt tied on. The ties had worked quite well and it was a lot more comfortable than wearing the shirt backwards.

"Looks nice," Fiyero spoke up as the blonde came back into the dining room.

"Thank you," Glinda smiled at him then looked at Elphaba who looked pleased with herself.

"Comfortable?" the green woman asked before taking another bite of her soup.

"Very much so, thank you."

"Sometime tonight we can go through the rooms and find some shirts you'd like so we can cut them for you." Fiyero said as he sat back his bowl empty.

"Next up on the list is talking about learning to fly," Elphaba looked to Glinda. "You can start learning to fly or I can keep up the research on how to undo this."

Glinda swallowed the last spoonful of her soup as she thought about what Elphaba had said. Learn to fly or find a way to get rid of the wings, possibly turning into something even worse than just having wings. Glinda guessed that she would have to make the best of her situation and not risk making it worse. And how bad could it be to fly anyway?

"I'd like to learn how to fly, thank you Elphie." Elphaba nodded once then fell into silence as she quickly wandered deep into her own thoughts.

_~~OZ~~_

Glinda sighed as she cut another back out of another shirt that would fit her.

"Don't worry Glinda, no one misses these." Fiyero said as he cut another shirt for her and placed it in the _'cut' _pile before pulling another shirt from the _'to cut'_ pile. "I'll see if I have any old shirts back at my place that you could use. Any colors you'd like me to look for?"

"Pink! And maybe some blues and greens." Glinda brightened up and replied happy at the thought of more colors than black, brown, tan, purple, and dark blue. "Also a nice warm jacket would be nice too, I'm sure we can find a way to cut it so it will fit over my wings,"

As the two spoke about how to cut a jacket for it to still be effective and cover where the cut shirts don't for when it was colder outside. Elphaba stayed out of the conversation while cutting the pile of dresses, shirts, and blouses for the blonde. Too lost in thought about how she could never make this right with Glinda. She had given her wings for Oz sake! Goodness knows she'll never be able to right this mistake.

"Elphie," The blonde's voice interrupted Elphaba's thoughts and the green woman looked up to see Glinda's green eyes filled with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm- yeah I'm fine," Elphaba said a little too quickly. Glinda gave her a knowing look and shook her head but continued to cut the shirt she was working on, trying to figure out what could be bothering Elphaba so much.

Realization hit her as she finished the shirt and she looked up to Elphaba finding her friend once again lost in thought.

"Elphaba," the woman in question looked up and Glinda locked her green eyes with Elphaba's deep brown. "This is not your fault, Elphie. Its fine, I can learn to deal with the wings." Elphaba sighed as she looked to the cloth in her hands, found out and not even one day.

"I just- you didn't ask for this, and it was my mistake that caused it. I feel terrible." Glinda moved to grab her friend's shoulders and made Elphaba look back up at her face.

"You don't have to feel terrible, it was a mistake. We were stressed and I was yelling at you. If it's anyone's fault it's mine for distracting you. Please don't feel bad for much longer, I'm going to need you to help me learn how to use these wings the right way." Elphaba nodded feeling slightly better but not entirely convinced.

"Alright, now let's get back to getting your shirts ready." Elphaba smiled at the blonde as she settled next to her and started up cutting another shirt.

**A/N -**

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_I'm planning maybe about 12 chapters for this story._

_There is an edited version of Chapter One up if you would like to go back and re-read, i didn't change much just edited how i worded somethings. R&R please _

_Until next time ^-^_


	3. Wicked Witch of the West

**Chapter 3**

_Wicked Witch of the West_

The next morning found Glinda the same way she woke up the day before, sleeping on her stomach and hating it. Glinda had never been one to enjoy sleeping on her stomach even as an infant. The blonde moaned as sleep slipped away from her. She awoke to find that she was still in her room at Kiamo Ko and that yesterday was not just a dream. Sighing Glinda sat up in the bed and took in a full breath of air, it seemed she could never get a good breath when sleeping on her tummy.

The blonde made her way over to her wardrobe. She selected a black top with medium length sleeves that they had cut the back out for her yesterday and a pair of jeans to wear for the day. After Glinda had dressed she set off to find Elphaba.

That morning found Elphaba still in the study. She had fallen asleep over the large book she had been reading. Trying all night to figure out how to reverse a spell just in case Glinda changed her mind about learning to live with the unasked for wings. Elphaba was roused from her sleep by a hand on her shoulder.

"Elphie," a voice said softly as the green witch pulled further from her dreamless sleep. "Come on Elphie its time to get up, if only to move you to a proper bed." Glinda spoke again as Elphaba sat up in the chair and stretched her arms high over her head as she gave a long yawn.

"What time is it?" she asked at the end of the yawn as she looked out the window to the sun still not too high in the sky.

"It's eight in the morning. Fiyero says he has to leave to go back to Shiz today. We may have run away but he still has finals to do." Glinda giggled lightly as she enjoyed not having to take the finals for the school year. "Now come on downstairs and we'll make something for breakfast, Fiyero said he has to go around ten to make it back before Monday." Elphaba nodded as she stood from the chair and followed Glinda out of the room.

_~~OZ~~_

Breakfast went smoothly and not long after found the three friends sitting in the den laughing about past shenanigans and how they think Morrible with be for her last few weeks as headmistress at Shiz.

"I think she'll be so pissed off by what you two did that she's going to fail every student this year!" Fiyero jibbed and Elphaba laughed at the thought. Glinda giggled but then fell silent as a thought came to her.

"Elphaba," the sudden loss of laughter in her voice caused both to look at her with concern. "H- How did we get here? I know you probably flew us on your broom but how did Fiyero know we needed a place to hide? He was still at Shiz when we went to the Emerald City." Elphaba took a deep breath, knowing the question would come was not the same as being prepared for the answer.

"I- I had flown to Shiz in a panic to talk to Nessa and the others but I ran into Fiyero first…"

-oz-

_Elphaba hardly knew where she was headed after escaping the Emerald Palace. The setting sun illuminated the metal of the empty train tracks and Elphaba decided her best bet would be to go find help. _

_Nessa! Nessa and Nanny would help her! The green witch guessed she could try to pull one favor from them. _

_Elphaba tried to control the broom around the awkward figure of Glinda with wings, even with the struggle flying proved to be they made it to Shiz just as the moon was at its highest point for the night. _

_Elphaba jumped off the broom when it was low enough. After she put the black cloak over the smaller woman to hide the wings Elphaba held Glinda upright with the blonde's arm draped behind Elphaba's neck and the green witch's arm securely around the smaller woman's waist. Keeping a tight grip on Glinda with one arm and the broom with her other hand Elphaba quickly made her way through the woods towards Crage Hall, Glinda's wings dragged limply on the ground as they went._

_Just as she reached the edge of the small woods a figure stepped into her path._

_Elphaba froze once again in panic as she thought the figure was a Gale Force Guard, come to grab them here. Her mind raced trying to figure out how she would protect Glinda if the Gale Force were already here. _

"_What are you doing?! Don't you know the Gale Force is crawling all through campus looking for you!?" The voice belonged to Fiyero, Elphaba sighed in relief as they moved off the path, walking towards the edge of campus now. "What happened to Galinda!" Fiyero's voice stayed lowed even in his shock knowing what would happen if they were spotted. _

"_It's just 'Glinda' now remember, and there was a- um, - a mishap, and she was, uh- hurt." Elphaba tried to state as close to the truth as she was willing to get right now. _

"_Did the Wizard give her wings? Is that why you're here and the Gale Force is after you?" _

"_No."_

"_So Morrible did?" _

"_No."_

"_So what happened to make her have wings?! She didn't do it herself did she?" Elphaba stopped walking and turned to him sharply. _

"_I did it okay!" she flinched as she realized she had shouted. "I made a mistake I couldn't control my magic and she grew wings just like the poor Monkeys!" her voice was quieter now as she started to walk again. "The Wizard and Morrible tricked me and I hurt a bunch of Monkeys or monkeys I don't even know! And then they started talking about spies and the Animal Rebel groups and – and I got angry and stole the Grimmerie and ran off. Glinda followed me and was trying to calm me down when I started to spell the broom to levitate on its own and she was behind me. I couldn't focus on the broom because I was panicking thinking I had to get her out too before the Wizard could hurt her. I spelled her too by mistake and now we're here trying to find a place to hide away from the Wizard and Morrible until this all blows over."_

_Fiyero's head was spinning as Elphaba talked a mile a minute. They reached the edge of campus and Elphaba easily glided over the wall using her broom. Fiyero eyed the cleaning object wearily and climbed the wall himself. They headed for the town, as good a place as any to start their runaway travels. _

"_Alright, well I know of a place you can stay. My family has an extra castle that we don't use at all. I can ask my parents if I can have it for myself to fix up and use as my own house, I guess. No one ever goes there anyway."_

"_Fiyero that would be perfect!" Elphaba calmed slightly at the idea of a place to live away from the Wizard's eye. "Only I don't think we'd all fit on my broom and I'd have to carry Glidna." _

"_I'll buy a wagon, it'll take us a day to get there but I know the way." They headed into town, Elphaba waited in the shade of a building at the edge of town as Fiyero rented a coach and bought some supplies._

_Elphaba held Glinda close both worried and grateful that the small blonde had yet to wake up. The wings had only hung limply from Glinda's back and grown more feathers since they left the attic. Elphaba could barely make out the white under the drying blood. A shiver ran through the green woman at the image of Glinda covered her own blood on the floor of the dusty attic that would haunt her nights for years to come. _

_Elphaba pulled the blonde closer to her in the shadows as a coach pulled up on the road. _

"_Come on I got some supplies to last until I can get back and the coach man doesn't know who I am just that I paid well to rent a covered coach for a few days." Fiyero jumped off the seat and opened the door to the cabin. Elphaba quickly got Glinda settled on one of the cushioned seats then stuck her head back out the door before Fiyero could close it. _

"_Thank you Fiyero, I do not want to think about where we'd be without your help." _

"_No problem, now get in and close the curtains! We've got a day's trip ahead of us." The dark haired boy smiled and then shut the door after Elphaba got settled herself. _

_Elphaba steadied the still limp Glinda as the coach jerked into motion as Fiyero clicked at the horse leading him forward. _

_Elphaba didn't know when she had fallen asleep but she yelped as she was tossed awake when the coach hit a nasty bump in the road. _

"_Sorry!" came the call from the font of the carriage. "Couldn't avid that one." Elphaba sighed with a small smile on her face as she righted Glinda then relaxed back into her seat. An emerald hand gently pushed aside a grey curtain as she peeked out the window to see where they were. The Great Gillikin River flowed by the road they were on. Elphaba flinched inwardly at the sight of all the water, even if it did have a calm flow. _

_The green woman looked to the sky and saw that it was late afternoon. She must have slept the day away! Elphaba slunk back into the seats letting the curtain fall back into place as she hoped Fiyero had at least grabbed himself something to eat along the way. _

_As the last few hours passed Elphaba busied herself with fussing over the still asleep Glinda. Now Elphaba was worried for her friend. Even though Glinda was always a deep sleeper and Elphaba had to wake her up just in time to get to class many times, the green woman knew that sleeping for a full day wasn't normal. _

_Dried blood smeared across the wings and Glinda's skin, Elphaba knew she'd have to wash it off when they got back to the castle. She flinched again as she saw the blood that had soaked into the yellow dress the blonde had chosen to wear, it was definitely ruined now. Elphaba hoped there were extra clothes at the castle. Both of their outfits would have to be tossed out due to blood stains. _

_The inside of the coach had darkened again as night fell over the travelers. Elphaba leaned back in her seat unable to sleep as she knew the beginning of a new chapter in hers and Glinda's life was about to begin. It all would start when they arrived at their new home at Fiyero's extra castle. _

_Elphaba opened the curtains again as the coach slowed to a halt. _

"_We're here." Fiyero said as he opened the door. "Welcome to Kiamo Ko," he announced as Elphaba slid out of the buggy holding Glinda in her arms bridal style. The blonde's head rested lifelessly against the green woman's shoulder as her wings – no longer covered by Elphaba's cloak – hung over Elphaba's arms as she was careful to not step on the dragging feathers. _

"_No place like home." The green witch said dryly as she followed Fiyero up to the front door. _

"_No one has been here since my Great Grandfather's body was removed from his room about forty years ago, according to my mother, not even servants have been sent here to clean and keep the place up. My parents didn't like him very much I guess." Fiyero explained as they walked through the entry way. "I'll uh – I'll go get the supplies I gathered, I bought some oils for you, Galin- Glinda had mentioned how you used oils instead of water." he quickly explained himself at Elphaba's questioning look. "You can go ahead and find a room for her, then one for you." he then ducked back out the front door to go gather the supplies from the back of the rented coach. _

_Elphaba settled Glinda down on her stomach on a bed in a room that looked like it once belonged to a princess of slightly simple taste. The faded peeling paint over the bed frames and wardrobe was a pale pink color under the layers of dust. She poked her head into the side room to find a washroom complete with tub, sink, a large mirror, and a toilet. Smiling to herself as she walked back into the main room Elphaba was sure that Glinda would like this room when she finally woke up. _

_When Elphaba had found a room to call her own she headed back downstairs to find Fiyero had already unloaded all of the bags from the buggy and was busy shifting things into piles for different rooms. _

"_Ah there you are, these are for Glinda. It's not much just some soap, perfume, and a hairbrush. These are for you, some oils and books, I don't know what books I just grabbed what I saw. These are food and cleaning supplies I'll bring these to the kitchen." _

"_Thank you Fiyero, I don't know how I can ever repay you." Elphaba gently rested her hand on his forearm as he held bags of food in his arms. _

"_You don't have to, just stay safe." He smiled as he headed towards the kitchen and Elphaba gathered the things for Glinda and her oils and moved them up into Glinda's room. _

-oz-

"Then we got you settled in the room we thought you would like and went about getting food and supplies while waiting for you to wake up." Fiyero cut in. Elphaba looked to him for a moment before looking back to Glinda.

"He got permission from his parents and now he is the sole owner of the castle and says who comes or not."

"Oh, have you heard any news from the City since?" Glinda couldn't help but wonder what was being said or not being said about them.

"Yes, Fiyero heard some while traveling to meet his parents. They're calling me 'The Wicked Witch of the West' and saying I kidnapped you so no one would follow me out of the palace. They're calling you 'Glinda the Good' because according to their story you sacrificed yourself for the Wizard when I started to attack." Elphaba explained quickly. "Your parents sent out a reward to anyone who could give them any news as to where you are or if they returned you safely. They seem worried but I don't know if they believe Morrible and the Wizard or not."

"I wouldn't think that they did, they seemed to like you very much over Lurlinemas. But who knows how bad it's gotten." Glinda sighed as the thoughts of home suddenly saddened her at the realization that she could never go back.

"I'm sorry, Glinda, I'm working on finding a way to fix this." Elphaba said softly as she caught the blonde's expression. Glinda looked to Elphaba then forced a smile onto her face; Elphaba cringed inwardly as the smile didn't reach the blonde's eyes at all.

"It'll be fine, Elphie. This will all just take some… getting used to, that's all."

Fiyero winced at the exchange knowing the strain this was putting on the two witches.

"I'll find a way to fix this, I swear." Elphaba had to keep her voice from shaking as she took Glinda's hand in her own. Glinda just absently nodded quickly becoming lost deep in her own thoughts.

_~~OZ~~_

"Make sure you stay safe, Yero," Glinda said softly as she let go of Fiyero's hug.

"Yes, no need to go making a scene with being gone for too long and the like." Elphaba said as she received her goodbye hug from Fiyero.

"You know me, I'm always disappearing for long weekends." The dark skinned man said as he stood by the coach and smiled at the two. "I'll be back with more food and supplies in a few months, you should have enough here till then. You two stay safe and out of sight." One last round of hugs and Fiyero was off back to Shiz.

The girls stood in the entrance of the castle until the coach was out of sight before moving back into the building.

**A/N - **

_Saying it here, Read & Review please I wanna know what you guys think of the story as we go ^-^ _

_Also I took down the pole because I know who is gonna get together (by a vote of 60% to 40% - and my writing just kinda did it) _

_Also I have these drawings for anyone who wants to see them - __spellbound-and-lost on tumblr stick this to the end - /post/109722819490/_

_(Replace = with . _

_spellbound-and-lost = tumblr = com/post/109722819490/ _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! _

_Until next time :-D_


	4. Take a Chance and Fly

**Chapter 4**

_Take a Chance and Fly_

Glinda sat on her stool she had set by her bedroom window as she looked out the open window to the bright day. The blonde smiled and she moved her hands around the air using her magic to create bubbles that hung in the air a moment, reflecting the sunrise before she let them pop and conjured up some more of different sizes and colors.

It had been seven weeks that they had been living at Kiamo Ko. Elphaba barely left the study as she continued to pour over the books looking for a way to undo her misplaced spell on Glinda and learning everything she could on wings, birds, and the flight of birds. Elphaba memorized more spells for everyday use and fighting and protection from the Grimmerie. Knowing that Morrible and the Wizard would find her one day and that she had to be prepared for Morrible's weather control, the Wizard had no real power so she wasn't worried about him, his army, the Gale Force, was what she was worried about from him.

Glinda on the other hand had taken to wandering around the castle finding little hiding places here and there and some secret tunnels in the walls: a narrow walkway in the walls from the den to the kitchen, a tunnel from the basement to a loose stone out in the garden's walkway, and a few more around the place. Glinda wondered if she would ever find all of the secrets built into the very soul of this deserted palace. She had stumbled on a library and boredom had driven her to read a few of the books she had found. Some about birds, some fictions about love, and some mysteries about cloaked figures lurking in alleyways waiting for their next victim until an officer comes in and saves the streets from the villain.

At eight weeks of living in Kiamo Ko Glinda had finally had enough of being basically alone in the large castle.

"Elphaba, we are going outside." Glinda announced as she entered the study. "You are going to stop looking for a way to undo this, because we both know you cannot reverse a spell, and I am going to learn how to fly."

Elphaba looked up at the blonde her eyes refocusing behind her glasses as she went from reading small text to looking at Glinda's face.

"Alright," the green witch said as she stood and Glinda smiled triumphantly as she grabbed Elphaba's arm. The two made their way out into the back gardens of the castle.

"This looks like a good spot to start." Glinda commented as she came to a stop in an open field just before the woods beyond the castle grounds. The spring had painted the green field with white, blue, purple, and pink flowers that all swayed gently in the calm breeze.

"I'd have to agree." Elphaba murmured as she looked to the sky for signs of rain, nothing but blue skies ahead so Elphaba deemed it safe to be outside for as long as Glinda's practice took. "Have you been working on controlling your movement?"

"Yes, but only opening and closing them, I haven't tried too much due to limited space in the rooms." Glinda showed off and opened her wings as wide as they would go, finding an odd pleasure in being able to stretch them out further than a few feet.

Elphaba smiled at the sight of the sun reflecting off Glinda's wings. The light blue and brown hues on the white wings almost glimmered in the light of the sun; the sight almost reminded Elphaba of the sheen of a bubble.

"Alright are you ready to start working on getting to know the movements of your wings?" Glinda nodded her head '_yes_' in response to Elphaba's question. "Alright first off we should tie our hair back so it doesn't get too knotted by the wind." Elphaba pulled a black hair tie out of her pants pocket and pulled her hair back into a tight bun. Glinda took her own hair tie off her wrist and put her hair up into a slightly messy braid.

"Alright I'm good to go." The blonde smiled wide up at Elphaba as the excitement of learning to fly filled her, she already felt light on her feet!

"Okay, let's start with getting control of your wings. Start moving them and focus on controlling the movement." Glinda nodded again at Elphaba's instructions although she already knew what she had to do; it was easier to let the green witch talk to herself sometimes as she sorted through her thoughts and plans.

Glinda wondered if this is how toddlers felt when they are trying to learn how to control their fingers and toes. Focusing again she opened her wings and tried to unlock the new part of her brain that controlled them. Slowly she began to open and close her wings gaining more and more control over the motion as she moved.

Elphaba smiled brightly at Glinda as she started to try a flapping motion and worked on moving her feathers. Glinda smiled back at Elphaba as she focused on moving the muscles of the wings and working out how each new part moved.

"Looking good, when you feel like you're ready we can start working on how to get into the air." Elphaba smiled at Glinda as she watched her friend's wings work. Glinda smiled brightly as she continued to move her wings in the breeze.

Glinda didn't feel ready to start flying when push came to shove and get into the air, so they stuck to gaining control of her wings and working on strengthening them for the next few days. When the time finally came that she felt confident enough in her control to take to the skies they found that they would need to practice lift off too.

At first Glinda tried to simply jump into the air as high as she could and flap her wings furiously in hopes to catch the wind, only to fall back to the ground. After about twelve tries of that method and a scraped knee and elbow, Elphaba suggested that she jump off something high and try to glide to the ground. Glinda quickly shot that idea down. Finally they decided to try a running start.

So Elphaba took a few paces away and the blonde took a few paces in the opposite direction until they were about twenty feet apart.

Glinda pumped her wings furiously for a warm up as she kicked up a light wind towards were Elphaba stood further down the clearing they used for flying practice.

"Breezy!" Elphaba called over the slight whistling of the wind in her ears. Glinda giggled to herself as she started to run towards her friend. Five feet away from colliding with Elphaba the blonde jumped into the air and pushed her wings down before pulling up again catching a slight wind. Elphaba ducked as the feathers brushed against the top of her head while Glinda giggled gleefully as she flew ten feet into the air before she tried to move her wings to level herself off.

Elphaba did her best to stay under Glinda as she flew circles in the air, making sure to stay close just in case Glinda had trouble.

Glinda started to move her feathers and muscles experimenting to see what movement did what to the flight. The blonde laughed and whooped as she flew up and down, side to side, taking turns, each sharper then the last, and diving before climbing back up to a slightly higher height then before.

Elphaba put her hands up against her forehead to block the sun from her eyes while she tried to keep track of Glinda as she stopped running to catch her breath.

"Looks like you're-" A sudden shriek of surprise followed by a cry of fear from Glinda cut off Elphaba's comment as a wrong move sent the winged blonde plummeting to the grass about six feet away from the taller woman. "Glinda!" Elphaba called as she saw the blonde tumble to the ground and roll twice before coming to a stop in a heap of limbs and feathers. The green woman was running before she realized she had even called out and was next to her friend in an instant as Glinda pushed herself up onto her elbows. "Looks like I spoke too soon." Elphaba commented as she realized the smaller woman was alright.

"Remind me to not do that again." Glinda laughed at herself as she looked over all the dirt and grass stains on her skin and clothes. She took Elphaba's offered hand and got back to her feet. "Let's try again!" the fall seemed to already be forgotten by the bubbly blonde. Glinda ran a few paces away once again and then turned back towards Elphie a huge grin on her face.

The green woman smiled as she watched her friend lead into her running start once again before jumping off the ground and flapped her wings in a fast but steady rhythm to keep her off the grass.

Glinda quickly glided ten feet into the air steadily rising higher as she gained confidence in her movements.

"Elphaba!" she called as the green witch caught up to her with her broom. "I think I've got it!" the blonde cried happily as she continued to fly in circles over the back garden.

_~~OZ~~_

Elphaba glided up next to Glinda sitting _'side saddle' _on her broom.

"Looking good blondie!" the dark haired woman said over the wind. Glinda rolled her eyes as she adjusted her flight so she could swoop over the green witch, pulling on her long black braid as she did. "Hey now!" Elphaba called out as she dodged out of Glinda's reach. Elphaba was looking up at Glinda, thinking about how she might have to start wearing her hair in a bun while flying, as the blonde's eyes widened in what looked like… fear?

"Look!" Glinda called suddenly panicked. "Elphaba we need to go home!" Elphaba looked and saw what her friend was so frightened by. A sudden rain storm had come up over the mountains and they were flying right towards it.

"Shit," Elphaba mumbled under her breath as she pulled the black cloak tighter around her and angled her hat. The two quickly turned to start the journey back to Kiamo Ko. Rain pelted the two gently as Glinda flew above Elphaba trying to shield her from most of the down fall.

Elphaba hissed in pain as the water seeped into her dress and started to burn her skin. She hastily stripped herself of the wet items as soon as she stepped into the castle. Glinda did the same and stripped down to her underwear and bra knowing she was soaked also, if not worse than the green woman. The blonde grabbed a towel from the closet by the door, knowing they kept extra there for emergencies like this, and quickly started to dab the water off Elphaba's skin.

"Oh, Elphie are you okay!" Glinda was almost in tears as Elphaba took the towel and the blonde grabbed two more from the closet, keeping one dry for when Elphaba was ready to go to her room.

"I'm fine, just a sizzle." Elphaba laughed it off as she looked to the worst burn on her left shoulder even that was nothing a little burn oil wouldn't fix right up. "Thank you for flying over me like that, I knew there was a good use for those wings." Glinda smiled as she worked on drying off Elphaba's hair.

"We have to be more careful! I don't know what I'd do if you were to melt into a puddle while we're flying." Glinda joked as she finished drying off the raven black hair before putting hers up with the damp towel to keep it from dripping onto Elphaba.

"Glinda, the day I melt into a puddle will be the day Horrible Morrible finds out _I _was the one who dyed her hair pink for the semester." The two laughed at the memories as they moved further into the house to get dried off and ready for dinner.

Glinda groaned as she fell to her bed after dinner, immediately relaxing into the mattress as her sore muscles finally didn't have to support her for the next little while. It had been months that she was working on her flying and those months had been met with a back and shoulders almost sorer then when she had woken up after gaining the wings.

Elphaba smiled as she came upon the scene of Glinda lying face down on the bed with her wings lying off either side of the queen sized bed, the perfect picture of relaxation if she'd ever have to describe one.

"All tired out?"

"You have a broom to _sit on_ when you fly; I have to work for it!" Elphaba laughed as she sat on the bed next to Glinda's hip.

The green woman's smile turned to a small grimace as she noticed the ragged scars that outlined where the wings attached to the blonde's back. They had faded in the time they had been at the castle but Elphaba knew that they would always be there no matter how faded they became.

"Admiring the scars?" the blonde spoke up when she hadn't heard anything from her friend for a few moments. Elphaba sent her a questioning glance that the blonde caught as she looked over her shoulder. "I saw them in the mirror when Fiyero was holding up the second one so I could see what the wings looked like from behind." The blonde explained closing her eyes again and relaxing into the pillows. Sleeping on her stomach still wasn't easy for her but she was used to it by now, and with how tired and sore she was at the moment she didn't really stop to care tonight.

"I- I'm sorry again Glinda."

"Don't be, the wings have kind of grown on me." Elphaba smiled again and rolled her eyes as Glinda let out a long yawn. Gently the green woman traced the scars with her finger tips then began to massage the tight muscles in the smaller woman's back.

Glinda all but purred as Elphaba continued to rub her back between her wings; slowly working out all of the tension learning to fly had built up.

"How is this?" Elphaba asked softly.

"Mmm, perfect Elphie," she moaned in delight.

"I'm glad you approve my sweet." Elphaba smiled as she pressed slightly harder when she came across a light knot in the blonde's muscles.

It didn't take long for Glinda to fall asleep under Elphaba's gentle touches and the green woman smiled wider as she heard the blonde's light snore rise from the bed. Gently shaking her head Elphaba moved the covers up over the sleeping blonde and then left her to her rest.

**A/N- **

_okay so this is where the story timeline can start getting weird because i'm not sure i'm too good at getting across how much time has passed, if anyone gets lost i can start putting down at the bottom what the chapter covers time-wise. _

_also i would like to start coming up with chapter covers, where i draw a quick little sketch for the chapter. so please tell me what you feel would either sum up the chapter or what you would feel would be good snapshots to go along with the chapter, and all i can do if my best. (you can find the art so far at spellbound-and-lost on tumblr)_

_Thank you for reading! _

_R&R please ^-^ _


	5. Rainy Days

**Chapter 5 **

_Rainy Days_

"Glinda! Where is my cape?" Elphaba called from her room where her torso up was buried in her wardrobe looking for the item she had seemingly misplaced.

"Where you usually leave it!" the blonde called back from the other room.

"Well it's not where I usually leave it or I wouldn't be asking you where it was!" Elphaba pulled herself out of the closet and started to look around her room, wherever she thought it could have gotten kicked or left about. The blonde entered the room, her shirt only half tied on.

"Well then I don't know where you could have placed it. Why would you need it anyway planning on going out?"

"I wanted to go out for a while on my broom; would you like to come along?" the green woman said before shouting quickly in victory as she found her cloak in the bathroom behind a fresh towel hung up. "I thought I could head down to that cave and see what else is inside! I've been working on perfecting my 'ball of light' trick so I can see." Elphaba came out of the bathroom, cloak secured around her neck and hat on her head.

Glinda smiled at the familiar sight as she finished tying up the bottom tie on her dark green shirt.

"Sure, and you know I can make a light easier than you can, why not just let me?"

"I wanted to do it and you might be amazed at how different mine glows." The witch smiled back at the blonde.

"Alright let me get my jacket on and I'll go with you."

A thirty minute flight found them at the mouth of the caves they had found a few years ago just after moving into Kiamo Ko. Glinda smiled as she thought about the life she had led in those years, just relaxing at her new home, learning how to fly and working on her magic. She was almost on level with Elphaba now although the blonde doubted she would ever be able to match the green witch's raw talent and ability in magic. Glinda was shaken from her thoughts as she heard Elphaba say the spell for the ball of illumination.

Elphaba smiled as a small ball of light formed a few feet in front of her. It was in fact very different from Glinda's little light spell. This little dark green ball of what looked like upside down fire with black tips licking down an inch or two was not at all like Glinda's glowing bubble she made.

"I told you that you would be surprised. It totally fits me though right! I don't know what I was expecting from my light spell." Elphaba smiled proudly as she gently touched the harmless flames of the orb, the black tipped flames danced around her fingers almost like a pet excited to see its owner home from work. Glinda smiled a second longer before Elphaba motioned towards the mouth of the cave and they moved into the cave to go explore what could be in there.

"Oh Elphie look at this!" Glinda called as she came to the end of the small cave system they were in now. "It's an underground lake, Elphaba be careful!" The blonde warned as she told her light to slowly move to the other side of the room to see how large it was.

The crystal clear water was still and the two witches would have been able to see the bottom, if it had a bottom. The room itself was surprisingly cold and small. Nothing moved as Glinda's glowing bubble rounded at the far wall and started to trace around the room.

An odd feeling settled in Elphaba's gut and in instinct pulled Glinda behind her as she started to back out of the room. The eerie feeling of the room grew as the light moved and shadows fell over every way, when suddenly something caught Elphaba's eye. Looking into the deep black of the water she thought she saw something moving.

"Glinda we need to leave." Elphaba said under her breath not wanting to be heard by anything but the blonde beside her. Glinda starred at the thing moving in the pitch black as her light came over to hover a foot away from the two next to Elphie's light.

"What is that?" Glinda's voice was so quiet Elphaba would have missed it if any other sound came from the cave. Glinda gripped Elphaba's arm tight as the odd creature moved closer to the surface. Suddenly it looked up as if hearing the blonde's words and the two witches froze at the sight of the large eyes that seemed to glow yellow as they reflected the light from Glinda's spell.

Neither of them found their legs following the order to _RUN_ that their minds were screaming and before they new it the creature had broken the surface of the water. Elphaba paused as she noticed the water was still unmoving, not even a ripple from the drops falling back to it, or as the creature moved towards them, only its head out of the water just enough to see the two.

Elphaba stepped back taking Glinda with her as the thing reached the edge of the pool. It turned it head to the side, looking over the two curiously as the two witches looked it over. It looked to be vaguely human shaped but it was some sort of fish for the most part, and the two witch's mind almost cried mermaid. The skin of the creature was almost as clear as the water around them and what looked like black hair fell around the creature's shoulders. Large watery black eyes looked at them curiously as a fishlike mouth opened and closed silently like it was trying to talk. It looked like it was young, for whatever it was. It appeared to be an Animal of some degree.

"H-Hello?" Elphaba tried but the creature moved back and splashed at them with its tail, a high clicking sound almost resembling laughter echoed around the room. Elphaba cried out when she felt the water hit her face but was shocked when the burning didn't come. Glinda panicked for her.

"Elphie! Don't just stand there we need to get you-"

"No! Look," Elphaba wiped the water from her face as she pulled her fire light closer and showed Glinda that her hand wasn't burning. "This doesn't burn me!" Elphaba looked to the lake almost forgetting about the creature as she knelt down and plunged her arm into the water up to her elbow. She winced as she did so, instinct telling her to pull back, but nothing was happening. The green witch moved her hand around in the water smiling brightly as no burns showed on her skin and she felt no pain. "It doesn't burn!"

The creature moved closer to Elphaba and Glinda grabbed the witch's shoulder in a warning. Elphaba looked up and found herself a foot away from the creature. She could see the now that the creature's skin was clear and she could see the bones and organs through it. Elphaba shivered at the sight as she was locked in a staring match of each trying to figure the other out.

It studied her closely a moment longer then dove back down into the depths. Splashing the two again as it swam off. Elphaba stood and noticed once again that the water was still as glass as all but Glinda dragged her from the entrancing cave.

"Remind me to never go back into there!" the blonde said once they were flying over the trees heading back to Kiamo Ko. Elphaba was too lost in thought about the strange water to reply.

_~~OZ~~ _

Fiyero smiled as he took a bite of the apple Glinda tossed down to him, it had been two years since was last able to visit Kiamo Ko, and four since he helped Elphaba escape Shiz. Since then he graduated Shiz and worked on maintaining close contact with Morrible and the Wizard to report back to Elphaba what their plans were as far as he knew. Joining the Gale Force was one of the best ideas he's had in that time and he has been able to warn the girls of where the guards would be and when but the job kept him away for far too long he felt.

He looked up as a shadow passed over where he was standing in the grass and saw Glinda flying over the tall apple trees gathering up the ripe fruits out of reach and placing them in a basket hanging off her arm. He couldn't help but be amazed at the sight and a seed of jealously towards Elphaba sprouted in his chest.

"So how has Oz been these last few years?" Elphaba asked as bit into her own apple, gently pressing her glasses back up her nose as she chewed.

"As good as you'd expect being under Morrible and the Wizard's rule." He deadpanned as he sat down next to Elphaba and watched Glinda gently glide down and land not far from them. "Sweet Lurline she's gorgeous." He whispered under his breath.

"Careful lover-boy," Elphaba hissed teasingly, feeling an odd pang deep in her chest at the look he was sending Glinda. Elphaba had only felt this way once back she was still at Shiz, she felt almost as if she truly meant her words towards the man but as a threat? The green witch shook her head to clear it as she took another bite of her apple.

"What are you two talking about now?" The blonde asked as she walked up placing the basket of apples on the grass beside the small blanket they had set out over the ground.

"Just the inner workings of the Emerald City, and how the Ozians are holding up under the Wizard's rule." Elphaba replied quickly, not wanting Fiyero to repeat his previous comment. This earned her an odd look from Fiyero that she ignored.

"Oh," Glinda looked down as she debated asking the question burning on her tongue or not for a moment but eventually her curiosity won out. "How are my parents?" Fiyero froze at the question then turned to look at the blonde confused and worried.

"Y-you didn't get the message?" Glinda's face flushed white at the look in his eyes.

"No, what happened?" Fiyero stood and looked down at the smaller woman while Elphaba moved to her feet readying herself for any reaction from the blonde to the ominous news.

"Your parents decided to fight and gathered search parties to find you, to uncover the truth of why you disappeared because they didn't believe Elphaba had kidnapped you." Fiyero paused as the winged woman looked to him fear for her parents starting to show in her eyes. "They were killed on their first trip, a sudden twister came up the road they were taking to Munchkinland and the entire group was lost in the Gillikin River."

Elphaba watched closely as Glinda's wide green eyes filled with grief then anger before pooling tears took hold. Slowly the blonde turned back towards the house, Fiyero reached out to stop her from leaving but Elphaba quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him shaking her head _'no'_ as she caught his gaze. Glinda needed some time to herself.

Elphaba found Glinda on her bed just as the sun was setting. The blonde shook with sobs as she clung to her pillow, already soaked in her tears.

"Glinda," Elphaba said softly as she sat on the bed next to Glinda's hip. The blonde shifted slightly acknowledging the green witch's presence. "I'm so sorry Glinda," Elphaba paused not knowing what else to say. What else was there to say? Elphaba sighed at her lack of words and decided action would be the better and only option.

Ever so gently Elphaba crawled under Glinda's wing and laid down next to the smaller woman before pulling her into her arms. Glinda buried her face into Elphaba's shoulder as she cried. The green woman gently rubbed Glinda's back as she calmed some.

"They died because of me." Glinda choked into Elphaba's shoulder.

"No, my sweet, they died because of Morrible. Twisters don't just come out of nowhere near Gillikin, you know that." Elphaba tapped down the anger in her stomach towards the old witch, she would have loved nothing more than to storm the Emerald City and kill Morrible with her own two hands but she knew Glinda needed her here right now. Revenge would have to wait. "You had no fault in this, if anyone is to blame it is me because I started this mess, I'm sorry Glinda."

"Oh, Elphie," the rest of Glinda's words were lost as she choked on her tears again. Elphaba buried her nose in her friend's blonde curls as they fell into silence.

The two lay together until they both fell asleep, clinging to each other as they tried to forget the world outside themselves existed, even if just for a while.

That's how Fiyero found them the next morning when he went up to bid them goodbye as he had to get back to work before anyone could truly missed him.

_~~OZ~~_

Weeks passed and if Glinda wasn't flying she was in her room.

Elphaba let her have her space, partly because she knew the blonde would come to her when she needed her and also partly because she wouldn't know what to say to the grieving woman. The times Glinda would come to Elphaba when the grief was too much for the blonde, Elphaba would just hold her tightly as she cried. But when she wasn't holding her friend the green witch made use of her time by cooking meals she knew Glinda would never pass up, to make sure the blonde was eating, and working on her magic.

Glinda was woken up at sometime one the night by a loud crack followed by a low but loud rumble.

_Thunderstorm!_ The blonde thought as she curled up tighter into herself on her side on the bed, her wings tight against her back as she tried to block out the sound of the storm and the images they brought with it. Glinda wished the storm away as she tried to go back to sleep.

She had never liked storms and now she really doesn't like them knowing what water does to Elphaba. Another flash lit up her bedroom like midday and then deep thunder rolled through the sky. Glinda curled up tighter and whimpered slightly as she realized she would not be getting any rest as long as the storm was raging outside.

Two more bolts of lighting lit up the room as the growling thunder followed, Glinda had her eyes shut so tight she didn't see when her bedroom door opened. Glinda panicked and opened her eyes as she heard someone close her bedroom door and then move into the bed in front of her.

"Shh Glinda it's just me." Elphaba said softly as she pulled Glinda into her arms. "I know how much you dislike storms. One would think you were the one with the water allergy." The green witch tried to make a light joke.

"I just really don't like them. They also remind me of the person who can control them." Glinda scrunched up her nose at the thought but then another flash chased the dark away for a moment and Glinda buried herself into Elphaba's arms quickly. Elphaba chuckled lightly at the childish action but held her closer in a reassuring hug.

"You're fine, my sweet," she commented softly. "I won't let the storm or Morrible get us." Glinda smiled at the words and the comfort Elphaba offered.

"I know." The blonde whispered softly her voice weighted down with sleep. "Thank you Elphie."

"Sleep my sweet, a fresh day will arrive soon." With those words from her friend the blonde fell asleep and Elphaba followed soon after.

**A/n - **

okay so is anyone lost on the years?

R&R please ^-^


	6. Saving Me

**Chapter 6**

_Saving Me _

Glinda smiled at Elphaba as the green witch giggled, Glinda could count on one hand the number of times she heard her friend giggle.

"See I told you it would work!" Glinda smiled brightly. "I'm getting good!" Elphaba had to agree as she looked through her glasses once again to make sure.

The world through the old glasses blurred as she slipped them on then came back into sharp focus as she removed them.

"Well, I am impressed." Elphaba commented as she placed the now useless glasses into the drawer of her nightstand. "Where did you find a spell like that?"

"I was looking through old medical journals in the library and found one about common problems magic was able to fix and what would have to be done about them if magic was ever banned from medical practice." The blonde replied as she handed the book in question over to Elphaba. "I also learned the spells to heal cuts and broken bones, along with a handful of poisons and even one to get a stopped heart beating again. I think you may find some of these to be of good use."

Elphaba took the book and placed it on her pile next to her bed. "I'll start reading it after I finish the one I'm halfway through." Elphaba looked at the blonde as she smiled. "Wow, it's nice to see you without the scratches on my old glasses."

"Well it's nice to see you without those out of date frames!" Glinda giggled in reply. "Now can we go flying today?"

"Oh I see what this was! You don't care about my vision you just wanted to fly faster!" Elphaba teased the blonde.

Glinda put a hand to her chest and faked offence at the comment, "Why Miss Elphaba! Accusing me of such a selfish deed! Why I've never-" the two fell into a fit of laughter as Glinda's act fell. Elphaba doubled over on the bed as her stomach started to protest. Glinda lay down next to her, holding to her own stomach as she giggled at her own joke.

"Come on let's go before it gets too late." Elphaba said as she stood up to retrieve her cape and hat.

"We're going to cut it close!" Elphaba called down to Glinda as she looked to the setting sun. They had gone a touch further than usual as they had started a game of tag to help each other learn how to maneuver in midair. Elphaba came up with the idea shortly after Glinda could stay in the air for more than an hour without falling.

"Hey, is that Fiyero?" Glinda asked as she glided up to Elphaba and pointed out the campfire smoke climbing up from a spot in the woods. Elphaba peered at where Glinda was pointing.

"No, Fiyero doesn't come that way, and it's only been a year since he last visited I don't think he'd be around anytime soon. Best be careful, let's fly higher and stay out of sight." Elphaba guided her broom up into the sky out of sight of the camp as Glinda followed a second after.

_~~OZ~~_

Glinda was on her way to the kitchen to start making lunch when there was a knock on the front door. Glinda froze as she looked to the door, Fiyero never knocked – it was his house – and Elphaba was upstairs getting ready for the day.

'_Maybe you were just seeing things, Marvin, you know nothin' lives here!_' a harsh voice came through the door as Glinda watched wide eyed from the around the corner to the entrance hall wishing they would leave soon.

'_I know what I saw! It had wings and was huge! Maybe it's not a person and since no one lives here we can just… invite ourselves in._' the door burst open as the men kicked it down. "See, no problem."

"I really don't think we should be here!" Glinda heard them move further into the house as she slid into one of the secret passageways she had found.

"Ya, Marv maybe you finally snapped from all that sun out in the fields." Another male voice! How many where there, Glinda started to panic not knowing how many men there were or if they were armed or not. Not paying attention she opened the exit door to her escape tunnel and came face to face with one of the intruders.

"Whoa!" he shouted but as Glinda tried to slam the door his hand reached in and grabbed her upper arm. "Look I found it!" he called out of the den to his friends who quickly ran into the room. Glinda tried to fight him off but his grip was tight as his fingers dug painfully into her arm.

_I thought we had been careful to not be seen! How do they know we're here? How many others know of us?! _Glinda didn't have time to panic long as the other men joined them and she got a head count of five. The leader of the group came up in front of her and looked to her with wonder and something else she couldn't quite place shining in his eyes.

"There you are, I knew you lived somewhere around here." He circled her as his friend still held her tight. Glinda tried to recall any of the spells Elphaba had tried to teach her for fighting but her mind was blank with terror.

"What is it?"

"Does it talk?"

"Can we take it back with us? Just think about how much someone would pay to see it!"

"Think about how much the men at the barn would pay to touch it!"

The comments from the men twisted her guts as she willed herself to not freeze and to keep fighting. She moved suddenly and managed to pull her arm free from the man's hands before she tore off down the hall not having time to open her secret escape tunnel.

They were fast though and a hand and terror silenced her scream as they caught her and dragged her to the ground. Before she knew what was happening the men had her hands tied before her and a sack over her head – obviously only having planned to catch an animal not a person.

Glinda fought them even as they dragged her out of the house. The blonde lost her voice to the cold grip of terror as she tried to fight off the men but was overpowered at every move. Just as the winged woman was starting to find her voice through the fear one of the men pulled out his gun and hit the back of her skull with the butt of the riffle. Glinda fell limp in two of the men's arms and they quickly dragged her to their wagon.

Elphaba looked out the open front door to the wagon wheeling down the road. It was a ways away and moving fast, even on the semi flat terrain she could barely see it. The green witch looked to the sky with a scowl, the rain was close, and she would be soaked just as she got to the wagon. Elphaba grimaced at the thought of promptly melting into a puddle as soon as she landed to rescue Glinda. So Elphaba watched the wagon fade away as the rain poured down around the building missing her by mere inches as she focused on tracking the wagon with a quick spell.

When Glinda awoke she was immediately aware of the electricity in the air and the thick sheet of rain coming down over the tarp someone had placed over her. Glinda didn't know where she was or where the men were at the moment, so she lay there bound and trapped under a tarp in a strange wagon. Glinda curled into herself as much as possible and cried as the storm raged on around her, wishing for nothing more than Elphie's arms around her.

It had rained until the next morning, something Elphaba was more than unhappy about. As soon as it had cleared the green witch took off on her broom towards where the green and black fire light was - the beacon spell she had cast over Glinda as the wagon had sped away yesterday morning.

"Don't worry Glinda I'll be there soon. Hold on my sweet, hold on if you can!"

Sleep had claimed Glinda at some point in the night. But the blissful blackness was rudely interrupted by the men grabbing her upper arms and tearing her out of the wagon before they removed the sack over her head. Glinda looked around quickly seeing they were somewhere in the woods and seeing a good sized clearing beside them. She should be able to get into the air if she ran fast enough.

"Looks like it held up well enough." Marvin said as he looked her over, Glinda didn't even want to think about what he was looking for. She wracked her brain trying to remember any spell that would be the least bit helpful in this situation. Glinda held back a gasp as she suddenly remembered a spell. She quickly muttered it under breath and the ropes tied tight around her fell to the ground. She tore herself from the man's grip and sped across the clearing.

Glinda leapt into the air but didn't make it two feet flying before she fell back to the earth with a painful cry. Shaking Glinda looked to her wings as panic pumped through her veins.

They had clipped her wing!

She couldn't fly!

Suddenly feeling overwhelmingly trapped Glinda couldn't control her breathing as her panicked eyes searched the skies as if she could find flight by looking hard enough. She jumped to her feet before darting away from the men who had ran after her and tried to take flight again. This time when she hit the ground again the breath was knocked from her lungs.

_No! No! I can't fly! I can't - I can't-_ Her panicked thoughts were interrupted by the men.

"It's gone crazy! Kill it!"

"But that would be such a waste!"

"It could be diseased! What if it hurt us and we caught something?"

"It's better than letting it escape!"

Glinda was trying to get off the ground after the fifth attempt to fly but the lead man straddled her hips pinning her arms to her side as the others grabbed her wings and shoulders. They kept her down as the man pulled out a knife. Glinda was panicking and wasn't even paying attention to them as she heaved for breath, her green eyes unfocused in terror as she thrashed around just trying to get off the ground.

"These wings will look great on my wall with the other kills." He was about to send the six inch blade through Glinda's ribs when a black energy knocked the men away from Glinda.

The blonde quickly got off the forest floor as she saw the men pinned up to trees by an unseen force. She turned sharply when someone grabbed her elbow, but relaxed when she saw her green friend.

Elphaba pulled Glinda closer to her as she held the broom tight in her hand stretched out towards the men.

"No one is going on anyone's wall!" The green witch hissed at them as she grabbed Glinda's hand and pulled the shaken woman behind her. "How did you know we were here?"

"H-he saw it flying when he was camping in the woods the other day." The smallest man said quickly, his voice pitched high in fear.

"We didn't believe him honest but he lead us out here to see where it lived!" another man joined in his voice just as high.

"Who else knows of us?" Elphaba tightened her spell on them in a threat.

"N-no one! He came and got us and we've been looking since he saw it! Honest!" the smallest man spoke again, the leader glared at them all in turn as they all ratted him out to the witch.

"Good," Elphaba said calmly before she chanted a spell under her breath and the men all collapsed to the ground and didn't move.

"Wh-what did you do to them?" Glinda asked from behind the taller woman.

"I put them to sleep and locked their memories. They won't remember ever seeing us." The green witch replied as she moved to pull Glinda onto the broom behind her.

Glinda sat quietly for the return journey home knowing Elphaba was angrier than she could ever remember her green friend being. The blonde held the taller woman tight around her middle as they flew away from the camp. Glinda buried her face into Elphaba's back glad to be headed back to Kiamo Ko.

When they landed Elphaba and Glinda slid off the broom and the green witch stormed into the castle not saying a word to the blonde. Glinda followed Elphaba inside, trying to find a way to start the conversation she knew Elphie would not want to have.

"I- I- tried to-"

"Why didn't you spell them? I thought you knew some basic fighting spells!" Elphaba interrupted as they reached her room.

"I blanked! They snuck up on m-"

"Why didn't you call for help then? I was right upstairs! I heard them shout after they had you outside! I never once heard you call out for help!" Elphaba was furious but Glinda knew why. Elphaba has always covered her fear with anger and a half-assed plan; the blonde knew that they were at the tail end of Elphaba being scared and worried out of her mind.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinki-"

"No! You Weren't!" Elphaba interrupted again, Glinda flinched at the anger in her friend's voice. "They Clipped Your Wings Glinda! What Else Would-" Elphaba couldn't even finish the sentence as her anger flared inside her again at the thought of what else could have happened to her winged blonde friend.

"Don't you think I know that!?" Glinda snapped back. "Why are you being such a bitch about this?!" Elphaba stepped back at Glinda's angry tone then stepped towards her again leaning down to come face to face with her trying to hold to her own anger.

"Because you could have been killed Glinda! You could have died and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it!" Elphaba's anger melted immediately at the words as she moved to gently hold the blonde's shoulders and lowered her gaze to the floor. "I don't want to lose you. I can't stand the thought of living without you. I can't- I couldn't live with myself if anything had happened to you. I-" the green witch fumbled for words as her stomach tightened.

Glinda's gaze softened at Elphaba's words as she realized what the other witch was saying. Elphaba closed her eyes and went to move away as she felt tears fill her eyes, but a gentle hand on her jaw line made her look back to the blonde.

"I love you too, Elphie." Glinda whispered softly before she closed the short distance between them and captured Elphaba's mouth in a gentle kiss. After they broke apart Glinda almost couldn't find the breath to say what she had intended to. "I am sorry I put you through this, I never meant for it to happen. I was just so scared I couldn't find my voice."

Elphaba cupped Glinda's jaw and pulled her into another kiss. The blonde melted into Elphaba as the kiss deepened before the green woman pulled back and embraced Glinda in a tight hug. The two women sunk to their knees in Elphaba's room as they clung to one another still shaken over the events of the last two days but thankful to be safe and alive.

Elphaba kissed Glinda's shoulder as she promised within herself to protect her winged blonde no matter what the cost. For now the green woman had Glinda safe in her arms and she decided she would enjoy some peace and quiet with the blonde, for however long that peace would last.


	7. The Wizard Rising

**Chapter 7**

_The Wizard Rising _

"Elphaba!" Fiyero called into the castle as soon as he opened the door. "Elphaba, you need to hear this!" the green woman appeared at the top of the steps looking glad to see the man after four years but also concerned by the urgency in his voice.

"What's wrong?" a million ideas flew through her mind as to what could have been so wrong but one immediately gripped her with cold fear. _Glinda had been out flying! Something must have happened! The Gale Force might have her!_

"It's the Wizard and Morrible! They've increased the Animal bans," Elphaba froze at the news.

"Not here." Elphaba and Fiyero then moved to the den to talk.

After the talk with Fiyero, Elphaba went to tell Glinda of her plan to leave for a few days, Elphaba looked from the moon back to the blonde as she processed the plan Elphaba had just told her.

"Why are you even going to see them? You know what will happen if anyone sees you!"

Elphaba let out a frustrated growl as she ran her hands through her long black hair, Glinda couldn't seem to see past that road block.

"I just- I need to do something, okay! That's why I'm going! I can't just stand here anymore living under- with a constant reminder of how I messed up, and couldn't do anything." Her voice dropped for the last part as she looked to the grass, smiling inside herself as she saw Glinda's bare feet in the green blades. "I just- I just need a minute away, to go talk with Nessa and my father to try to work things out with the Animals. She should be willing to help."

"What are you saying Elphaba?" The blonde took a step back from the green witch disbelief and tears shining in her darkening eyes. "You- you want to leave me here, be-because of these- because I'm just a mistake to you that you couldn't fix!"

"No I didn't mean it like that!"

"Of course not! Because you're only trying to look out for everyone! You're only trying to do what's best and will go headlong into some bullshit plan no matter who it tears apart! How do you know she will even help you Elphaba! You tore her life apart when you left remember?!" Glinda shook with anger as she looked down taking a few deep breaths to try to calm herself, it didn't work and before she could start yelling again the short blonde turned on her heel and started running across the field.

"Glinda no!" Elphaba cried as she tried to run after her but Glinda had already taken to the sky her wings working almost effortlessly now to bring her small frame off the ground. "Glinda! Get back here!" The blonde kept flying off ignoring Elphaba's calls. "Ozdamnit!" The green witch cursed under her breath and then she held out her hand and summoned the broom from her room at Kiamo Ko. In no more than ten seconds she was cutting through the air in pursuit of her blonde winged friend.

"Just go! I don't care!" Glinda cried as she felt Elphaba come up next to her. "Go and do what you need to do, just forget about me!"

"Glinda it's not like that!" Glinda didn't reply as she turned around and headed back towards the castle.

Elphaba groaned again in frustration as she decided to just keep going to Munchkinland. With the Animal bans getting worse she knew she had to try to do something.

Glinda gently soared to her bedroom window and easily landed on the windowsill before she turned and slammed the window shut. She knew Elphaba hadn't followed her back, and as much as she tried to tell herself it didn't hurt, the fact still stung. The blonde made her way down to the kitchen and grabbed a box of salted crackers out of the cupboards.

_~~OZ~~_

"Nessa" Elphaba said softly as she slipped into an open window. The two week trip across Oz had only taken four days of flying during the nights to avoid being seen.

Nessa turned sharply at the use of her old nickname. Her eyes widened when she spotted Elphaba standing in front of her window.

"I should report you." Nessarose hissed as she looked back to the books she was working on. Munchkin trading routes and crop count needed organizing.

"I hate to say it but I need yours and father's help."

"He can't help you and I won't."

"What?"

"Father is dead, and why would I help a sister who never once did anything for me!" Elphaba took a step back in shock as her sister's words registered.

"_Never _did anything for you?!" Elphaba hissed as her anger started to flair. "_Never_ I _Never_ did anything for you huh?! Well then tell me what fifteen years of my _Life _taking care of your ass was? Tell me what putting up with shit from father all my life so you would have someone who cared there for you was for! What about that night, Nessa? Nanny was going to leave you there to be rid of you! Father wouldn't have known, what was is you said to me-"

"Stop." Nessarose flinched at the memory of that awful night.

"Why should I?" Elphaba was fuming now. "You want me to do something for you, Fine! I'll do yet another task for you!" before she fully realized what she was doing Elphaba fell to her knees and opened the Grimmerie to a page that seemed to call to her. She didn't even read the words over before she started to read them aloud.

"What are you doing?!" Nessa panicked as she felt her shoes start to heat up. "Oh! My shoes!" the brunette cried as Elphaba's chanting intensified. As Elphaba finished the spell Nessa was pulled from her wheeled chair and thrown to the floor as her shoes cooled off.

"Nessa."

"No! Don't help me." Nessa's voice was small as she shakily got to her feet.

"Nessa!" Elphaba was shocked to see her sister standing. Nessa made her way with clumsy steps over to her table.

"Boq!" she called in her happiness. "Boq, come quick!" Elphaba tried to run into a hiding place but Boq had opened the door before she could find one.

"AH! It's you!" He cried as he pulled out his dagger and held it up to the witch to ward off an attack. "Get away!"

"Boq it's just me! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"You're lying! That's all you ever do!" Boq cried. "You, your sister, and Glinda they're all as wicked as you are!" Elphaba paused at that.

"What are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about my _life_ ever since Glinda tricked me into dating your sister my life has slowly been stripped away from me!" He seemed frantic now as he kept pointing the dagger at the Thropp sister who moved. "She's taken all of the Munchkin's rights, and we didn't have too many to begin with! At least now I can gain favor with the Wizard by killing the Witch!" Elphaba moved from her spot quickly as he moved to sink the knife into her shoulder. Elphaba dodged his blow easily and hit him with a well aimed fist to his gut.

Boq recoiled into himself but then came out again and caught Elphaba's arm with the blade. Elphaba hissed as she grabbed her bleeding arm and then they heard someone chanting in a forgotten language.

"Nessa no!" Elphaba called as she moved to stop her sister but was cut off by a squeal of pain from the Munchkin boy. Boq screamed again then collapsed as Nessa's face went pale.

"I was just trying to stop him!" she cried. "Elphaba do something!" the brunette shoved the Grimmerie into her sister's hands. "Save him!"

"I'll try." Elphaba said as she moved to stand over Boq and started to chant a spell.

Two days later the green witch snuck through shadows behind the Wizard's machine head as she dodged a few of the Gale Force guards on patrol.

Suddenly a hand caught her around her head and covered her mouth as an arm pinned hers to her sides. Elphaba struggled until her captor rested their chin on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" it was Fiyero.

"Yero!." Elphaba hissed quietly as she removed herself from his arms. "You scared me half to death! And if you must know I came to free the Monkeys that the Wizard had me give wings."

"Ah alright. Then you'll go back to Kiamo Ko? It's not safe for you here in the heart of the Emerald City! And who's looking after Glinda?"

"Yes, I'll go home once I get the Monkeys and Glinda can look after herself."

"Good, that lever over there." Fiyero said pointing to a lever on the wall. Elphaba smiled and pulled the lever as Fiyero left joining the oncoming parole group and leading them away.

Elphaba freed the Monkeys telling them to stay quiet as she started to lead them away into the night towards Kiamo Ko.

_~~OZ~~_

Elphaba landed her broom on the rooftop of Kiamo Ko, the Monkeys landing behind her. It was late, possibly midnight as the moon hung high in the dark sky. Shaking off the lingering chill of the night she silently moved into through the castle halls towards her room.

Upon entering her room she immediately knew something was off. Turning on the lights she saw what was different. Glinda lay in Elphaba's bed sound asleep. The green witch smiled at the sight and moved into the bathroom to wash up and change into her nightclothes.

Glinda stirred as Elphaba was leaving the bathroom and sat up in the bed stretching her shoulders and rubbing her eyes. "Elphie?" sleep hung off her voice as Elphaba moved to sit on the bed next to her.

"Yes, it's me. I just got back."

"You've been gone for weeks, Ephaba! I thought the Wizard had gotten you! What happened?" green eyes were now almost fully awake as Glinda looked to Elphaba for answers.

"Boq saw me, Nessa tried to spell him but ended up killing him. I turned him to tin in an attempt to save him, then Fiyero and I freed the Monkeys from the Wizard's palace. They all chose to stay up in the attic and are getting comfortable." Elphaba pulled Glinda into her arms in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry I took so long, I didn't plan on being gone for more than a few days." the two moved to lay down on the bed still holding tight to each other.

"It's alright Elphie. I'm sorry I got so angry with you, I know it must be hard with me being the only other person around for so long."

"Don't be sorry for getting angry at me, you had every right." Elphaba rested her chin atop the blonde's curls as she smiled. "And I wouldn't trade having you around for all Oz. I love you my sweet." Glinda smiled as she shifted closer to Elphaba.

"Good because you're not getting rid of me anytime soon." The blonde yawned "And I love you too," Glinda whispered quietly as she fell asleep again only this time in the green witch's arms.

"Thank the Unnamed God for that." Elphaba whispered into golden curls before she kissed the top of Glinda's head and then drifted off to sleep.


	8. Betrayal

**Chapter 8**

_Betrayal _

"Glinda get back here!" Elphaba called as she flew after the blonde as fast as she could. "You can't escape me! We both know I'm the better flyer!" She giggled as she caught up with the blonde. Elphaba reached down to pull the blonde braid but Glinda swooped down of reach before turning sharply and landing in a tall tree.

"You know I'm far superior in avoiding you Elphaba, you always pull my hair!" Glinda laughed back.

Elphaba rounded on the blonde and was flying right for her.

Glinda waited until Elphaba was a few feet away from her before stepping to the side and catching the green woman around her shoulders as she flew by.

Elphaba was prepared and barely faltered as the blonde settled herself behind her on the broom. They had been working on this trick. Making sure Glinda knew how to get on the broom in a hurry and how to fly it.

"Perfect!" Elphaba praised as they flew up higher into the sky. Glinda smiled and held to Elphaba tighter as she buried her face in her back.

"Thank you Elphie," she then released the green woman and smiled in her free fall for a second or two before opening her wings and catching the wind.

"Show off!" Elphaba laughed as Glinda glided over her.

Glinda smiled bright and laughed as she flew circles over Elphaba and the green witch laughed along and weaved around the blonde in their own dance in the sky.

~OZ~

"It appears Master Fiyero hasn't been completely honest with us." Morrible said from where she stood next to the giant mechanical head of the Wizard, Fiyero knelt on the floor before the machine his hands bound before him as he glared up at Morrible. "I have reports from other guards that Elphaba escaped his hold with the monkeys, even though he claims to have not been there at the time."

"Betrayal Shall Not Be Tolerated!" The Wizard head roared as it started to smoke and whip around dramatically. "Out To The Corn Fields Of Munchkinland With You! Hang Him On A Post Until He Speaks The Truth!"

"I'll never speak to the likes of you!" Fiyero shouted before he spat at the Wizard head and then at Morrible. He refused to flinch as the Gale Force guards roughly grabbed his upper arms and dragged him out of the castle, throwing him into the waiting prisoner transfer carriage.

He watched the grey clouds form in the sky from the back of the wagon as it started down the road for the three day journey to Munchkinland.

"Chistery, finally, did you see Fiyero?" Elphaba was relieved to see the winged Monkey after a day of waiting for him.

"Gale Fore Crn Fild Muchlan" The Monkey said softly. Elphaba had grown used to their broken speech knowing whatever the Wizard had done to them was what was causing it.

"The Gale Force took him to a corn field in Munchkinland?" the witch repeated her understanding of the broken words. The Monkey nodded. "But why?"

"Lie-r, Wiz Morr,"

"The Wizard and Morrible said he lied?" realization dawned on Elphaba, they had figured out he had hid them! "I have to go!" Elphaba wasted no time summoning her broom and grabbing the Grimmerie before heading out the window towards Munchkinland.

Just as Elphaba had flown off Glinda entered the room looking for her.

"Elphie?" she asked into the room. Chistery ran over with a noise of delight and hugged Glinda's legs. "Hello, Chistery," Glinda smiled at the Monkey as he climbed up to her shoulder, his wings folded neatly against his back. "Have you seen Elphaba?"

"Gone to sa-v Yer-o from Wiz" The Monkey relayed. Glinda froze at the news; Elphaba had run off to danger the Unnamed god knows where again!

"Fiyero!" Elphaba called as she saw him hung up by his arms to a post in the cornfield.

"Fae?" His voice cracked as his dry throat didn't cooperate with being used. "Get out of here they- they're planning-" his warning was cut off by a coughing fit that ended with blood splattering to the ground in front of him. He spat the rest from his mouth and winced in pain as he tried to breathe softly as to not jostle his broken ribs.

"Don't worry Fiyero I'm going to try to help." Elphaba knelt in the dirt of the corn field and opened the Grimmerie to a page she thought would help. The green woman looked up as the stomping of boots sounded from not too far away. Elphaba scurried into a hiding place and started to whisper the spell focusing on Fiyero. The Gale Force arrived and started Fiyero's interrogation again. They tore him from the post, letting his numb arms fall to his sides before they let him collapse to the ground. Fiyero refused to let out a sound even as his arms started to ache having suddenly gained blood flow back. He held his tongue even as they started to beat him, a boot the stomach, butt of a riffle to his face, the works.

Elphaba stayed hidden as she chanted doing her best to not look up and see Fiyero being beaten to death. Before the spell was done the Gale Force had left, thinking their job was finished.

Fiyero lay on the ground in more pain than he could ever being in but only for a moment. All at once the pain and weariness vanished. Fiyero sat up, confused when he couldn't feel his muscles working anymore. He tried to take a deep breath but found he was only moving his chest to mimic breathing. He looked to Elphaba as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's the best I could do! You were dying!" Elphaba covered her face with her hands. _Not again! _

"It's alright Fae, let's get out of here." Fiyero said as he stood and looked himself over. A scarecrow stuffed with hay, he had to admit it was pretty clever. He was fascinated with how powerful Elphaba must be to be able to animate a Scarecrow with his very own consciousness!

Before the two could move Glinda landed next to them with a very angry glare aimed at Elphaba.

_If looks could kill! _Fiyero was glad that look wasn't for him, he might have caught fire right there and then!

"I thought you were done running of to Lurline knows where like this!" Glinda was quiet having seen the Gale Force leaving the cornfield.

"I know I'm sorry, Yero needed a bit of help." Elphaba said as she stood, stuffing the Grimmerie back into her satchel before gesturing to Fiyero who was standing beside her. Glinda looked shocked for a moment then awed.

"You did this?" Glinda asked as she gently grabbed the Scarecrow's arm and was surprised when it was in fact only a shirt stuffed with straw. "Amazing," sudden shouts interrupted the friends as a Guard dressed in green noticed them.

"There! It's the Witch!" The young man shouted his voice two octaves higher in his fear.

"Shit!" Glinda cursed as she grabbed Fiyero and pushed him onto the boom as Elphaba jumped on too. Galinda grabbed onto the handle in front of Elphaba's hands and held tight as she hung off the end as they all took off into the sky. Once Elphaba had them high enough Glinda let go of the broom and caught the air under wings as the guards started to shoot at the group.

Bullets speed past them as they flew higher into the air, Glinda found too many close calls as she flew and Fiyero held tight to Elphaba for dear life, he hadn't been up on the broom yet.

"I hope you're happy now, Miss Elphaba!" Glinda hissed loud enough to be heard. Suddenly pain erupted from Glinda's upper arm and she cried out as she fell for a moment before recovering.

"Glinda!" Elphaba called but she didn't even have time to react before the winged blonde was beside her again, her face twisted in pain.

"Just keep going, I'm fine!" She held to her injured arm angrily as they flew out of view of the Gale Force Guards before landing and hiding quickly behind a brick wall of what used to be a building.

Glinda quickly whispered a protection spell over them as Elphaba read an invisibility spell from the Grimmerie. The two spells mixed together in the air in a pink glittering flame before spreading out to surround them in a bubble of their mixed magic.

"How did we do that?" Elphaba panicked as she didn't know if her invisibility spell had been canceled out. She didn't have time to make sure as the Gale Force was already running towards where they were hiding.

The group held their breath as the sounds of the harsh impact of the boots on the road grew closer for a minute before fading away, the Gale Force running by them and continuing down the road.

"I know where we can hide." Elphaba said quietly as she stood to move, Glinda moved with her, cradling her arm, and Fiyero followed close behind.

Glinda held her arm to herself as she tried to keep her feet under her. She noticed the bubble of their mixed magic was following them as they all moved. Looking down to her hand as she pulled it away from her injured arm she was shocked to see the pale hand covered in her blood, it covered her forearm and was dripping off the point of her elbow. Suddenly she felt as if she hadn't slept in weeks and she didn't register as her knees buckled under her weight.

The blurry faces of Elphaba and Fiyero came into view as Glinda was suddenly looking up to the grey cloudy sky, she felt for a moment as if she was floating, not free falling but floating off somewhere then it all went black for the blonde.

"No! Glinda!" Elphaba panicked as she passed out on the grass. She quickly lifted her into her arms, handed the broom to Fiyero, and started to run towards where she hoped they'd be safe.

The Colwen Grounds.

**A/N - **

_A huge thank you to everyone who has followed / favorited / reviewed this story so far! _

_I'm sorry the chapters seem to be getting shorter I will work on that and restore the length somehow! _

_Enjoy_

_R&R Please_


End file.
